Soul mates
by supposedalienpsycho
Summary: Did you know, that some people believe your soul leaves your body when you sleep? Light didn't. He's been having the same dream for a while now. With two new students, will Light finally figure out what his dreams mean? OR will he be to late?


WOOT! Another oneshot!...I really should be working on at least one of my other fics...but my damn brain wont work! GAH! Very frustrating...So...i was sitting in math class, and this came to mind...It really shouldn't have, cuzz i was in class and all. Just goes to show what a lazy and bad person i am...[still surprised I'm not failing math.]

Anyway. This will be the oneshot i thought of in pre-algebra...

Oh, and i sorta consider this a bit supernaturalish...This will have all the recent 'supernatural' one shots i have thought of...so about three or four more might be added...Not sure...

Oh, could anyone help me come up with a name for this? I have no idea what to call this oneshot and the overall fanfic in general. Please?

* * *

...

_Some people believe that while you sleep, your soul leaves your body. No. You don't die. Your soul leaves to fly around the world. You hardly ever remember when you wake up. But sometimes you do. It's believed your soul leaves to fly around, meet friends. Friends you know, have not meet yet, have already meet or might not ever actually meet in your soul meets someone. Like the red string belief. Sometimes you meet that person in life. When you do, there is a chance you will remember them from your dreams. IF not, you'll just pass it off as random Deja vu.  
_

_...  
_

He had had that dream again. The one where he was walking. Except this time he had been flying. Then he had swooped onto the ground. He had walked to the park. And there on the bench sat that person. Except this time he had gotten closer to the figure. He saw that it was a guy. But, it didnt bother him.

I this dream, he knew the person was meant to be his and only his. For some strange reason, it didn't bother him that the person was a guy. Just so long as they never left.

He couldn't help but wonder why he was having theses dreams. Who was the person that was always waiting for them? Why where they waiting? And why the hell was it taking so long for him to reach that person? The only thing he would remember about them when he woke up,

Was that they had unruly raven black hair.

* * *

Light sighed as he glanced up. Class was finally starting. The teacher had been a few minutes late. "Now, class. I'd like to introduce our new students. Please come in now." She said. The class began to whisper. Light rolled his eyes. This was college, not high door opened and two people walked in. A really tall girl and a hunched over boy. The girl had naturally tan skin, short tosseled black hair and mismatched eyes. The left neon green the right electric blue.

The boy was another story entirely. He was hunchded over and wore baggy clothe sand worn tennis shoes. He had very messy black hair. Hell, light couldn't tell if the guy ever brushed his hair. He was realy pale and had heavy bags under his eyes. Either he was an insomniac or did drugs. They both waved at the class lazily, but with different hands.

"Hello. I'm Moriko Rue." The girl said politely. "I'm L Lawliet Rue." The boy said. "Elle? Inst that a girl's name?" Someone asked. "The letter." Moriko replied. "please call me 'L'." L continued as if no one had interrupted him. His voice was rather deep and soft. Unlike the girls. Her's was soft, yes, light but a bit scratchy. Maybe she smoked? Possibly, but it didn't sound like it. More like a rather poor throat.

"What?" Someone yelled out. "You don't look like family." Someone else said. "Adopted." The two said at the same time. "Which one?" A girl asked. L and Moriko both rolled their eyes. "Both." They replied at the same time. "Please tell the class something about yourselves." The teacher asked. "That's not necessary." L said bordly. The teacher looked at him and frowned at him. "It would be polite-" "We told them we're adopted, what else do they need to know?" Moriko interrupted, her eyes narrowed just slightly at the teacher.

The teacher gulped nervously under Moriko's focused stare. The tall girl's eyes seemed to glow. "T-take your seats." She stuttered out. She pointed towards Light And light fought the urge to gran. Great. Two idiot who'd surely want to talk to him. L took the seat next to Light and Moriko sat behind him. The class finally fell silent and the teacher began to actually teach. [holy shit wow...a teacher that teaches. Nah, i kid...Sorta. :]

The bell ran and hour later, signaling the end of class. Moriko stretched and yawned loudly. L looked at her and sighed, His face impassive, but his deep blackish gray eyes showing slight amusement. "That was boring." Moriko whispered to him. "I fell asleep." "Obviously. I saw your head fall down. I'm surprised your head didn't fall on to the desk or that you didn't fall out your chair." L responded.

Moriko laughed and lightly punched his shoulder. "Come on. We have to get to class." They left with the flood of other students. Light raised an eyebrow. They were...strange. The acted so calmly, yet at the same time they made fun of each other.

During class Moriko had fallen asleep. She had woken up once during class and had gotten called on by the teacher to answer the question. At first she hadn't understood it. But then L repeated the question in another launguea and she answered right to the teacher.

And her answer had been correct.

Light had been so sure she would have gotten it wrong. After all, she had been asleep when the t4eacher had been talking. One thing Light knew straight off about the two, was that they where very smart and very odd.

Where were they from?

Light watched as Moriko yelled loudly and took off. L followed her. Shaking his head. _They certainly are a strange pari._ Light thought_._

* * *

Two months had passed since L and Moriko had moved to Japan. L hadn't made any friends, but he hadn't made any enemies either. Moriko however, seemed to draw people in without having to say anything. She had a few friends, thought it was obvious to Light she didn't care much for them. She had also made an enemy.

She had stood up to a bully one day. A guy from class, Matsuda probably, was getting bullied. Moriko had stepped in and told the bully off. When the bully was gonna hit her, Moriko punched him down. Causing him to get knocked out. As a result she was suspended for a week. When she returned Matsuda had followed her everywhere like a puppy. It took a threat from his 'savior' and her brother telling him she was serious about the threat, for him to stop following her around.

No one knew much about the two. Other than the fact that they where adopted.

And frankly Moriko weirded him out. One day she had gone up to him and said something weird. But it was helpful. In a way.

_"Those dreams you keep having. It's your should leaving your body. You see some people believe that at night when your sleeping, your soul leaves your body." Light looked at Moriko in confusion. Where had she come from. And just what was she talking about?_

_"Your soul leaves to explore the world. It's rather rare for you to remember what it sees. Especially so constantly. It's even weirder for the dreams to be the same thing." Light blinked slowly. "What are you talking about? He asked. Moriko looked at him. Her eyes dark. The looked almost black. A complete contrast to their normal neon looking color. Light gulped._

_"You know full well what i am talking about Yagami. Don't screw up. If you hurt him, i end you." She said before walking away._

It was then that L realized the guy from his dreams where L. Strange enough. This information didn't bother him in the least.

"Hey, Light." "Light looked up to see a girl from class. "Would you like to come to my party this weekend? L and Moriko are coming." She said quickly. The two mysterious new kids where going? This could be a chance for Light to figure out what the story on them was. He smiled at the girl. "Sure."

L sighed as he sat next to Moriko on the roof. "Why are we going?" He asked Moriko again. Moriko sighed, she looked to him and punched him in the shoulder. "What?" L said, rubbing his sour shoulder. For a girl, Moriko was strong. "I told you. Your need friends." Moriko said. She looked to the sky, a tooth pick in her mouth.

She smirked suddenly. Hmmm. This is not how i expected them to get together and talk. But it is fate's way, so be it. Moriko thought. She knew of Light's dreams. She had been in one of them. They where not technical dreams. To be truthful, Light's soul was leaving his body. Moriko's soul had given her the message that he and L needed to meet. Hence her immediate need to move to Japan.

So, they had moved to Japan. Just as Moriko's soul had directed. Now, Light and L had to meet. Why? Moriko did not know. But she did not control fate. So she only did as she knew right.

Or what she hoped was right.

* * *

L pouted at his reflection in the mirror. It wasn't fair. He didn't even want to go! But Moriko was forcing him to. He only agreed because she scared him. Sure he loed her, she was his sister. But...she was rather scary. Especially when Torio came out. Yes. Torio. Moriko had split personality.

Speak of the devil. L thought sulkily as Moriko skipped into the room. She was wearing a black skirt that reached just above her knees and a short sleeve button up shirt. and flats. She grinned at L. "You looked nice. Don't worry." "I feel stupid." L mumbled. Moriko laughed and shook her head. L wore black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, a vest and black converse. He looked nice.

L awkwardly shuffled his feet. He and Light stood near the table. "So, how are you?" Light asked L. L looked at him in surprise. "Alright." HE answered quietly. "You?" "Bored. This is hardly fun at all." L nodded. "Want to go outside?" Light asked. L nodded again and followed him. They stepped outside into the cool crisp night air.

L tried not to shiver. He looked up at the moon. "So." Light said. "How is school for you and your sister." "It's alright, rather boring and easy though." L admitted. Light grinned. "To true." He said. "Do you like reading?" Light asked. L nodded. "Yes. I believe I've seen Yagami-kun reading i the library before. IS it safe to assume he does to?" Light nodded. "Call me Light." He said smiling.

L smiled back. "Call me L." He said, repeating his words from the first day of class. Soon the two where talking and laughing. Moriko looked out the window and smirked. _Are things going according to your plan Fate?_ She thought looking towards the moon.

* * *

L and Light had become friends. So easily, that it scared Light just a bit. They had a bit in common. But they where still so different. Two more months had passed. And L and his friendship grew stronger. The two considered themselves best friends.

Soon though, L had begun to fall for Light. And Light for L. He still had the dreams. But he no longer cared as much.

Moriko, Light, Matsuda and L where sitting on the roof. Moriko had found this restaurant and brought a basket lunch for the four of them. She smiled as Light and L chatted happily. Matsuda happily drinking his juice. Light and L reached into the basket and their hands brushed. They both pulled away quickly. Looking away from each other they apologized quickly, a bright blush adorning their faces.

Moriko and Matsuda sighed. Matsuda rolled is his eyes, not believing how oblivious they where for such smart people. Moriko hit her forehead. "Idiots." She muttered.

* * *

Moriko jumped on the bed suddenly, waking L up instantly. "Moriko?" Moriko grinned at her sleepy brother. "Either tell him or will." L's eyes widened instantly. He knew what she was talking about and who. "You wouldn't." Moriko raised an eyebrow. "Wanna try me?" She asked. Her voice blunt and bored sounding. L gulped "Alright. Just give me time." Moriko nodded. "Tomorrow." She said.

"What?" L yelped. Moriko grinned her Cheshire grin. "You said to give you time." "Moriko!" She ran out the room narrowly dodging L's pillow. She giggled wildly.

This was gonna be fun.

* * *

Moriko walked up to Light one day. He was in front of the vending machine buying juice. "Hello Bright-Kun." Light felt his eyes twitch. Bright had become Moriko's nickname. He never complained about it because frankly, she scared him. She seemed completely insane.

But she was L's sister. He would deal with her. Plus she was very smart and could be a very good conversationalist. He had fun debating with her. Despite the fact she made it nearly impossible to win. He never one when she and L teamed up against him. That was just torture. Trying to prove them wrong together. "Hello Moriko-kun."

Moriko grinned at Light. "You love him, ne?" She asked. Light spat out his juice in shock. How did-"I know a lot pf things Light. A lot of things." Moriko said. Her eyes darkened till the almost looked black. "If i find that you had hurt him in any way. I'll end you existence." she said. Her eyes brightened back to their usually neon hue. "He's coming."She whispered excitedly.

"Light did you know that L li-" "Moriko!" L's voice yelled and suddenly his body clung to hers. They fell to the ground. "I told you that i would tell him if you didn't. So here's your chance!" She stood up and backed away slightly. L stood as well and faced Light. He might as well tell Light and get rejected face to face.

"Now, what was Moriko talking about?"Light asked smirking slightly. L took a deep breath."I-I like you." L murmured blushing. He couldn't believe this was happening. How could Moriko do this to him? The fiend! Light grinned. He grabbed L's face and kissed him on the lips. "I like you too." He said.

Moriko's laugh stopped anything slightly romantic from happening. "Moriko!" L whined. Moriko only laughed harder. "Good luck!" She called as she took off running. Turning back she yelled. "Make im limp!" Both L and Light went scarlet red in the face. Light looked down at L and smiled. L was blushing and stuttering slightly.

Light laughed, hugging L close. "Your sister is insane." He said. L smiled up a him. "She is." He said simply. Light slowed his laughing. "What?" "Insane. Moriko is insane." L repeated. "Split personality." He said. "I would hope you never tell her or anyone else i told you that. I only told you because i thought it would be fair to warn you." Light stared down at L. "A-and your okay with that?" L nodded. "Of course. She's family, and besides. She cant help it."

Light raised an eyebrow. L shrugged. "A traumatizing event when she was little. She wont ever tell me more than that." L said plainly, pouting slightly. Light fought the urge to 'aww' at the adorable sight that was L. Instead he laugh and ruffled his raven locks affectionately. He kissed L on the lips. Neither noticing the fuming and plotting girl in the shadows.

* * *

Moriko sighed happily from her spot in the tree. Her friend, Matsuda sitting on the ground below her. "What is it?" He asked looking up. She grinned down at him. "Aren't they so cute together?" Matsuda smiled at her. Though it was strange to hear Moriko talking so much like a normal teenage girl, he had to admit, she was right. L and Light where cute.

He nodded. "Yep." He agreed.

A month. That's how long the had been dating. Yet to Light it felt longer than that. No one, not even his own family, knew Light a well as L did. He smiled as his love. Yes, his love. He loved him. He would tell him today.

"L?" L looked up from his book. "Yes Light?" He asked. Light leaned forward and kissed L. Pulling back he smiled softly at the blush that settled on the pale cheeks. "I love you." Light whispered. L's eyes widened. He loved Light to, but he wast ready to say so. "Y-you two." He murmured. Light laughed, pulling L into a hug. "You don't have to say it if you don't want to." L blushed and hugged L back.

Misa growled and punched the wall. Damn him! Damn that creature that stole Light form her! She would get her Light back.

"I love you." Light said as he walked L to the door of his apartment where he and Moriko lived. L blushed, looking down. Light would always say that whenever he got the chance. It was a few weeks later after he first said it. And L was still thrown in a loop. Light loved him? He found it hard to believe.

Light chuckled and raised L's face to his. "It's alright. I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked. L nodded. He kissed L than walked into his home. Light sighed happily and left. He never noticed Misa as he walked by. Misa smirked. So, they where going on a date tomorrow? Perfect. Now all she needed to do was find out where and when.

* * *

"So, when are you going on that date with Light?" Moriko asked her brother as he put stuff in his locker. "After school at the Cafe near the park." Moriko nodded. "Why?" "I'll be hanging out with Matsuda today. Just to let you know." L nodded. "Okay.

Neither noticed they had just helped Misa's plan. Misa smirked evilly. This was working out lovely.

* * *

Light sighed as he waited for his L outside of a cafe. Suddenly he heard his name being called. He looked up to see a girl dress up in a gothic-lolita outfit walking towards him. "Hello Light-kun." She said happily. Light raised an eyebrow. "Hello...?" "Misa silly." Misa said smiling at him. "Okay?" Light shook his head smiling politely at Misa. "Aren't you in one of my classes. Misa squealed loudly. "Yes. Misa is. Misa loves Light." Light sighed. So she was a fan girl.

Look, Misa I'm sorry. But I'm dating L." "That's what Misa came to tell you about. Misa doesn't want to hurt Light-kun. But Misa loves him and knows that if he finds out later, he will be hurt more." Light raised an eyebrow. What was she talking about. "L doesn't love you." Light nearly chocked on his tea. "Of course he does!" He snapped. Misa shook her head sadly. "This is what i feared." She said dejectedly.

L smiled happily as he hummed. He was going to meet Light for lunch. He smiled brightly. Today would be the day when he told Light that he loved him. L stooped when he neared the cafe. He saw two figures just a little ways ahead. He walked closer. He smiled when he saw Light, but frowned when he saw Misa. She was always glaring at him. He shrugged and walked closer to great the two.

"Face it Light. Have you ever once heard him say, 'I love you back'? He's just using you." Misa said. Light shook his head. No. L loved him. He just.

Light stopped.

Misa was right. L never once told Light that he loved him back. She was right. Perhaps, L didn't feel the same.

Misa smirked when she saw L. Suddenly Misa jumped forward. She forced herself onto Light. She kissed him on the lips. Surprised, Light fell back against the wall. His eyes wide. He tried to push Misa off. But the girl was like a leech. When he managed to get her off, he could only stare in horror.

L.

"What do you want fag?" Misa yelled at L. She smirked nastily. "He's mine." Misa purred, draping herself onto Light. Light stood up, pushing her off. "No. L, wait." L ran away."NO! L !" L didn't stop once. He just kept running. He blinked back more tears when he realized that Light wasn't chasing after him. L kept running.

Light...how could Light do that to him? He had been right. Light didn't feel the same...If he had-he wouldn't have been sucking face with Misa Amane! Tears blurred L's vision, and he crashed into a body. L looked up. He bit back a whimper. Moriko and someone from class stood over him. Moriko scooped L up in her arms.

"L, what's wrong?" Moriko asked, once again playing the role of big sister. L burst out into tears. "What happened?" Moriko's friend asked worriedly. "Someone hurt him, and they will die." Moriko said simply. Moriko stood up and walked. "Can you get some cake? It'll be needed." "Yeah, sure. Meet you at your place?" "Please."

Moriko began to walk away, cradling L close to her. "Shh,shh, shhh...It will be alright little Lawli-chan...It will be alright..."_ How can a bond so strong...hurt so badly?_ Moriko thought sadly, holding L's smaller frame close to her tall, thin body. _How can something like this, hurt them so much? I thought it was supposed to be something good_..."But i guess even this has it's negatives along with it's positives." Moriko mumbled under her breath.

But then again, what did she know? Really. What did she _truly_ know about theses things? What she 'knew' was mostly what had happened to her and her opinions. IT wasn't solid fact. For all she knew, the two could have been meant to be _rivals_. Yet, she had been the one to push them as friends. To say that it would be right if the two were in love.

This is my fault. Moriko realized. She pushed open the door of her and L's home. She walked in and closed the door behind her. She sat on the couch, L still silently crying. It hadn't been to far a walk from the park to their apartment home. Barely five door opened and Moriko's friend walked in. He set the cake on the table, before sitting next to her and L on the couch.

"What happened?" Moriko asked after a moment of silence. When L had finally calmed down. He sniffled and looked down. "H-he was kissing Misa..."L murmured lowly. Moriko's friend gasped in shock. "That's horrible!" L faintly recognized him as Matsuda from math class. Moriko rolled her eyes. "No shit Sherlock." She muttered. She looked down at L. Her face turning hard and emotionless.

Torio.

"Where does this bastard live?" She asked offhandedly. As if asking for the time of day, not the address of someone she wished to murder. "NO! Torio, please...just, no." L said shaking his head. Torio sighed and ran her finger's threw L's hair. "Fine." Torio said. L blinked away more tears. "H-hey! Don't cry! We'll fix this!" Matsuda said, trying to keep them cheerful.

He was the exact opposite of Moriko. Cheerful and completely positive. L wasn't sure if Matsuda had no idea Moriko had split personality, or that Moriko had actually told him and was alright with it. He doubted the second. Moriko wouldn't give that information out so freely.

But he could see faintly see why they where friends. Moriko drew in weird people. She herself was a strange person in general. Moriko's hand continued to dance threw his tangly black hair. Not once getting to seriously tangled. "Would you like some cake now?" Matsuda asked suddenly. "It's chocolate strawberry cheesecake." L and Moriko grinned. Moriko's eyes once again bright and glowing. "Yes!" She said happily. She was like a child.

L chuckled softly. Moriko made it hard to constantly focus on just one thing at a time. He firmly believed she had some form of ADD. "Hey!" L yelped when Moriko picked him up again. "No spacing out." Moriko said smiling at him. She placed him at the table and opened the cake box.

Matsuda laughed and cut them all a piece of cake. He handed L his plate and smiled. "Dot worry. I'm sure everything will work out in the end." Moriko nodded her mouth filled with cake. L sighed.

He surely hoped so.

* * *

A week. That was how long they where staying for. L blinked up sleepily at the moon. He frowned, thinking back to when Moriko had announced their move.

_He and Moriko had been sitting under a tree. He was avoiding Light. Though it wouldn't have made a difference, Light wasn't going out of his way to talk to him. He never even glanced at L anymore. "Hey,Moriko, would you and L like to hang out with us later?" One of her new friends asked. L felt slightly jealous of his sister. IT was so easy of her to make friends. Granted, she never truly considered them true friends, hardly friends in generous, but still._

_"No. We cant, we have to start packing." "Packing?" They had asked confused. L gaze at his sister questioningly. "Yeah. We're moving again. Family problem in a town not to far from here." She said, her eyes on L. She was lying. "We're moving?" L asked shocked. "oops? I forgot to tell you? I'm sorry." Moriko said offhandedly. She had purposely kept from telling him until that day. _

_L glared at his sister. Just what was she planning?  
_

"L. Get to sleep. The other will be here to tell us bye in the morning." Moriko said as she leaned in his doorway. "Why are we moving?" L asked, looking up at Moriko. Moriko said nothing. "If things go the way i hope they do..." Moriko trailed off. She turned and walked away. L sighed. He turned off his light and climbed into bed.

"Good bye!" Matsuda said crying just slightly. He hugged L and Moriko. Moriko chuckled lightly. "Don't worry Matsu-chan." Moriko said smiling. "We'll be back in a few years. I rather enjoy it here." She said happily. L glanced at Moriko suspiciously. What was she planning? Matsuda looked up at her hopefully. "Really?" "Really." Moriko confirmed nodding.

She and L walked to the train station. Waving good bye to everyone. "Why are we moving if we're gonna move back?" L asked. Moriko said nothing. Please fate. Fix this. Moriko thought. The got to the train station and bought two tickets. They sat on a bench and wait. Moriko sighed and took out her game and began playing. A few moments later she stood. "I'm gonna go get something to eat." She said walking away.

L still sat. He didn't want to move. He liked it here. He wanted to stay to see Light...But Light didn't want to see him. His heart clenched painfully. He loved Light. But it seemed Light never truly loved him back.

* * *

Matsuda sighed sadly. He jumped when he bumped into someone. He looked up and glared."You! It's all your fault!" Matsuda yelled at Light. Light blinked in surprise. Matsuda was glaring at him. "What did i do?" Light asked. Matsuda sighed in frustration.

"You hurt him and now he and Moriko are moving!" He yelled. Light looked at Matsuda in shook. He and Moriko? surely he didn't mean L...Right? "I-IS L moving?" Light asked. Matsuda nodded. "And it's your fault! He was gonna tell you he loved you when you where sucking face with Misa." Matsuda said. Light shook his head. "Misa kissed me! And i do love him. OH crap. Why dint i know he was moving?" He yelled out in frustration.

Matsuda jumped. "Really? You love him?" Light nodded. He looked hurt and sad. Matsuda smiled suddenly "If you hurry i think they'll still be at the train station." Light smiled. "Thank you so much Matsuda!" Light yelled as he took off. He got on the bus. He had to stop L.

* * *

L looked up as he heard their train being called. Moriko stood. "Come on L." L looked up at Moriko. He wanted nothing more than to go with his sister. To make sure she would be safe. She couldn't take care of herself. But...He wanted even more for Light to come. L wanted Light to come and stop him from getting on the train.

But L knew that would not happen. Light did not love him. He had Misa. Misa was a beautiful and fun girl. He was a pale, overly skinny, Sugar addicted, Instamatic freak. Light would never love him. Those words he said before...They where all lies. Nothing but lies.

"L! L! Wait L! Wait!" L stopped. He turned around shocked, his eyes wide and disbelieving. Light...was running at him. L could hear and see nothing else. He just saw Light. [NO! Don't go into the light!..oh,wait...that's his name. X]

Light's body crashed into L's. They fell to the ground. Light's breaths harsh and labored. Light looked down to see L's shocked and confused face. "L...don't...go,please..."Light begged breathlessly. "L-light?" L asked. His voice small and confused. Light sat up and hugged the smaller to himself tightly. "Don't leave. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I cant believe how much of an idiot i am..."Light murmured into L's hair.

L pulled back. "What are you talking about Light?" Light ignored the fluttering in his heart at the fact L hadn't called him by his last name and completely forgot honorifics. "I almost lost you again." Light murmured. L tilted his head in confusion. Of course he didn't know what Light was talking about. He didn't know Moriko had started to talk to him about the dreams he had been having and what they meant. He didn't even know about the dreams.

"What do you mean?" "I love you L." L looked away sharply, blinking back tears. _He said he loves me...No! It's a lie, it **has** to be._ "It's not nice to lie Yagami-Kun." L whispered lowly. Light fought the urge to growl. and cry. He yanked L's face to look at him. And immediately any harsh words disappeared. L's eyes where watery. He didn't believe him. Well, he could fix that.

"L. If I didn't love you, i wouldn't have given a damn about you leaving with that psycho sister of yours. I wouldn't have run all this way. I love you L. Please...Please don't leave. I need you." Light shivered, he felt his own eyes close to tears.

"I love you two Light." L whispered. Light grabbed L's face and kissed him passionately. He would not let him go again. Not ever. Moriko smiled watching them. "Good boy. Keep him safe or I'll find you." Moriko whispered as she turned away. She boarded the train. "Aren't you getting on with your brother?" Someone asked her. The person was a few years older than Moriko. She had dirty blond hair, hazel blue eyes and wore glasses. Moriko shook her head smiling. "there's so much more for him here. I cant take that away from him." She said.

The person smiled at her. "That's sweet of you." Moriko laughed. "That brat better not hurt him. I'll kick his ass within an inch of his life if he does." The woman laughed. "I doubt he'd do that." Moriko grinned and sat across from her. "I'm Moriko Rue. Nice to meet you." The woman smiled. Her hazel blue eyes seeming to sparkle. "I'm Lucette Reyez." She said, pushing her dirty blond hair aside. [lou-set ray-ez]

"I'm gonna call you score." Moriko said. 'Score' tilted her head in confusion. "Why?" "OH. I don't know." Moriko said grinning before she started to giggle. Lucette raised an eyebrow before shruggin. She could tell this girl would be a very intresing freind.

Poor Lucette.

* * *

A few years later L and Light where in bed. IT was early Saturday morning. Barely 7 'o clock. L smiled as he snuggled into Light. They where simply lying in bed. They had fallen asleep watching a movie. He smiled as Light ran his hand threw his hair. "I love you Lawliet." Light said. "I love you two Light." L whispered back. Light smiled and buried his face in L's raven black hair. "I cant believe i almost lost you." He murmured.. "You didn't" L replied. "I almost did."

A few moments later, a doorbell rung. Light and L groaned. But stood and ,made their way out the room to answer it. L opened the door and was tackled down. "Lawli-chan!" Moriko exclaimed. Behind her two people held hands and suit cases. A woman with dirty blond hair and hazel eyes. She wore glasses and appeared to bet a few months pregnant. Light guessed from the slight bump in her stomach.

"Next to her stood a man with brown hair. He had dark brown eyes and freckles on his cheeks. "Hello." He said shaking Lights hands. Light welcomed them in.

"I missed you two so much!" Moriko yelled. She squeezed Light and L in a huge hug. "did Bright-chan and Lawli-chan miss me two?" She asked, looking down at them. Light smiled and hugged her back. "L would never shut up." He said. "Light!" L protested. He smiled however when Moriko laughed.

"I have sooo much to tell you! I need to tell you how i got these two together." Moriko said gesturing to the woman and man. "This is Score and Davey." She said. "I'm Light Yagami." Light said. "L Lawliet Rue." L said. Lucette Stone." Lucette said. "David Stone." Said David. Moriko grinned. "They got together because of dreams they had when their souls left two!" Moriko said.

"Souls left?" L asked confused. Light nodded. "I'' explain to you." Moriko said. Light nodded and lead them to the living room.

Later that night L and Light laid in bed. "Why did you never tell me you had dreams like that?" L asked looking up at Light. "I was never sure you would believe me. Now, I'm glad you know. I'm so happy that you love me." L smiled. "Of course i love you." L said. Light smiled. He sat up and leaned over L.

"Than will you marry me?" He asked. L's eyes widened before he broke out in a grin. He threw his arms around Light's shoulder's and hugged him. "Of course!" He yelled happily. Light laughed and laid back down. "Now we need to find Moriko someone." He said. L laughed in response.

* * *

So, there it is...It took me a few days to write. I hope it's good. Sorry of some parts seem a bit rushed. Please review! I'm still stuck with coming up with ideas for Little L. I really hope i can come up with something soon. I'll try, but no serious promise.

Bye.

* * *

Thank you Yumixfan for the name for this fanfic! I'm so sorry that it took so long for me to get around to changing the name! I had started writing another one shot for this but got caught up in other things. Hopefully i'll be able to find some inspiration and add more one shots for this like i had originally intended to.

10/18/10


End file.
